I'm Bound?
by Regina Selene
Summary: Harry Potter does not live, but Kryta Potter does. Kryta is bound to Severus Snape in order to save her life, but does she really need to be saved from Voldemort over her 'family?
1. Life at the Dursley's

A girl about seventeen sat at a small desk in a small room that was littered with broken toys, books that had never been opened, a small twin bed that held a single pillow, and a thread bear blanket. A old trunk sat at the foot of the bed that she used now as a chair for the desk.  
The girl has shoulder length raven black hair that had been pulled back into a messy pony tail. Her bangs which were the same length as the rest of her hair, were pulled out of the pony tail to cover up a scar that was on her forehead. Her eyes were pools of emeralds that were covered by her wire rimmed glasses that kept sliding down her nose, and she would push them back up and continue staring down at her home work. Her skin was pale almost pale enough to see the veins that lay under her skin. It gave her a ethereal look, and made her seem harmless to everyone. The only blemish on her fair skin was a scar above her left eyebrow. A mark of a unforgivable curse that didn't do its' job of killing her. The mark was a lighting bolt.  
Getting off the trunk she put her homework into it and pulled out a medium size black leather journal, that had Celtic designs on it. Closing the trunk she sat back down and picked up her pen flipping to a empty page that was towards the end.  
  
Today was Dudley's seventeenth birthday.  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have  
kept me locked in "my" bed room so I  
don't ruin his "special" day. It seems  
strange things are happening again, but  
it is not my magic. I have been feeling  
un-well these past few days. The Dursley's  
know I have been feeling un-well, but they  
have taken it upon themselves to increase  
my work around the house. Instead of doing  
the usual-cook, clean, and clean outside,  
they have added the laundry, and shopping  
onto it too, and when I don't finish my  
chores I am locked in my room without  
food, Uncle Vernon comes in later to give  
me my daily beating, and verbal abuse.  
It is just like clockwork. But my illness  
seems to worsen with every day. The  
first time was a day after I returned to  
the Dursley's It started with a head ache  
but now I can barely move. It is ten right  
now. I still have to do the dishes after the  
party is through and clean up the mess.  
God help me.  
K.P.  
  
Kryta sighed as she closed the journal and put it away she was straining to do such a simple movements. It was almost ten times worse than her inanition into Transkull. She shuddered violently at that particular memory. She laid back on the bed careful not to get into a comfortable position so she would not fall asleep until she finished her chores.  
A few more hours later the party ended and the work began. Kryta started picking up the trash and putting the food away so it wouldn't spoil. It took her until two o'clock in the morning to just get though with the picking up and putting away. It took another two hours to finish the job. Kryta slowly made her way back to her room and went straight to bed, not even bothering to change her clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kryta woke up to immense pain. Opening her eyes she found Vernon above her with a purple face.  
"Uncle Vernon....." Kryta said.  
Vernon hit her across the mouth. She realized then that he had woken her up by hitting her repeatedly.  
"Please stop," Kryta cried trying to get away from him.  
"How dare you!" Vernon yelled at her hitting her again and again.  
"Please! I didn't mean to," Kryta cried back.  
Vernon pulled her off the bed and repeatedly kicked her, all the time Kryta begging him to stop By the time he actually stopped Kryta was coughing up blood, and he then began to hit her with his fists. After the third blow Kryta had passed out form pain and from lack of blood.  
Even though she had already passed out Vernon kept up his beating until he finally had enough of not getting a reaction out of her. He hit her one more time then left the room to go downstairs to eat some breakfast before going to work that day.  
Kryta came to a few hours after he left. The first thing she noticed was that she was having trouble breathing and every breath that came out was wet with blood. Noticing her trunk was next to her, she somehow managed to find the strength to open it and pull out a sheet of parchment, noticing it was her potions homework. Over the careful print she hastily wrote in her own blood -help me. K. P. Dayga who had just returned from his flying snatched the letter and was off in a burst of feathers after Kryta told him to give it to one of the professors at Hogwarts.  
"Fly safe," Kryta whispered before succumbing again to the pitch blackness of passing out.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Severus, we can't barge in there without proof," Albus sighed. He had been trying to convince his potions master t no do anything rash.  
"Albus-" Severus stared.  
"ALBUS!!" Minvera yelled running to the office, holding a piece of parchment.  
"What is it Professor McGonagall?" Albus asked seeing the distressed state the transfiguration professor was in.  
Minvera was trying to catch her breath so she just passed him the piece of parchment. Albus looked at it.  
"It seems to be a very well written potions essay Professor," Albus said about to hand it back to Minvera.  
"Look at the bottom," Minvera gasped.  
Albus looked down at the bottom and saw the words help me k.p. written in blood most likely by hand fingers. Albus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, before looking straight at Severus, "Severus go to number four privet drive, bring a lot of healing potions with you and bring Kryta back to Hogwarts."  
Severus left without any complaint seeing the look in the headmaster's eye as he looked back down at the piece of parchment his features hardening. Gathering his healing potions taking the ones he thought would be needed, if he guessed how badly it was. He left with one thought on his mind "What have you gotten yourself into Potter?" 


	2. Changing of Minds

Severus looked over the house that housed Kryta Potter and her relatives. It was night time and so he didn't have to worry that much about being caught in his wizarding robes, instead of muggle clothing. He walked up the drive and to the door of the house, using a unlocking spell to get into the house. Once inside he closed the door not making any noise. He checked the ground floor before he started upstairs. He stopped suddenly when the first stair creaked fearful that he might have woken the occupants of the house up. He waited for a few moments before continuing.  
He checked each of the rooms before finally finding Kryta's room. Confused by all the locks on the door, he opened it and had to catch himself before he did something rash seeing the state that Kryta was in.  
She was laying in a pool of her own blood, the edges were dried, so he knew that the blood must have been there for over an hour. Cuts covered her body and so did bruises. Blood came in a steady drip from the corner of her mouth as she look in a small breath. He thanked every god he had heard of to see that she was indeed breathing. He gentle picked her up knowing that if she had any internal bruising it could indeed kill her. He mentally made a note on how light she was. Too light for a teenager. He set her on the bed, if one could call it that, and began to check her over seeing all the damage.  
He began to heal the bruises with one of the potions he brought. He worked mainly on her face, arms, and hands. Poppy could tend to the other areas. Next he un-corked another potion to help with her cuts. Now looking at her face which was pretty much clear of all bruises, and cuts he noticed how seriously pale and sickly she looked. He gave her another potion which he had to get get her to drink it, which would heal almost all internal injuries.  
'Who did this to you?' Severus wondered as he finished up what he could do at that moment, it wasn't much but at least she would be closer to traveling condition so he could take her back with him to Hogwarts, where she could get the proper care. He gently shook her awake to find out whither or not she had been cursed.  
Kryta moaned as she came back into the land of the living, noticing at once that the pain was much more bearable.  
"Potter," Severus said.  
"Professor......" Kryta muttered weakly trying to sit up.  
"Don't waste your energy on getting up Kryta," Severus said, gently pushing her back onto the bed so she wouldn't re-open her healing wounds, "Now I need to know if you were cursed."  
"No....uncle Vernon," Kryta muttered, wanting to close her eyes and go back to sleep.  
"Your uncle did this?"  
"Yessss," Kryta said closing her eyes.  
"No, Kryta keep your eyes open," Severus commanded gently.  
Kryta complied weakly, "Tired."  
"I know you are but I promise once Pomfrey takes a look at you, you can go to sleep."  
Kryta nodded, while Severus gathered all her belongs with a summoning spell. They flew into her trunk which he then shrunk and placed in his pocket. The owl he let out and shrunk the cage, which also went into his pocket.  
Severus then turned to Kryta, "Now I am going to pick you up and carry your out of the house then apperate, when it comes time to apperate I want you to keep your mind blank. Apperation is hard enough with just one person."  
"Yes, professor," Kryta said, wincing slightly but trying to hide it as Severus picked her up.  
Severus caught the wince but didn't say anything about it knowing it would embarrass her. He made his way out of the house and down the street to get out of the way of the wards around the muggle house. Once past them he apperated to Hogwarts. He found a carriage waiting for him and Kryta to take them the rest of the way.  
In the carriage he didn't let go of Kryta and continued to hold her, while conversing with her, to keep her awake.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone about what happens to you at your relatives?" Severus asked.  
"I didn't want to appear weak," Kryta said.  
"What do you mean?"  
Kryta laid her head on his shoulder to hide her face from him, "When Hagrid told me about myself, and how I lived through Voldemort's curse, he told me everyone knew my name. All the people in my house seem to worship the ground I walk on because I managed to live through a curse that I only survived because of my mother, who never gets the proper respect. I thought I wouldn't live up to the reputation they all had set up for me. I let enough people down I didn't want to let down anymore people because I could survive Voldemort but not my own relatives."  
At the beginning her voice was empty like she was talking about something as dull as the weather, but towards the end she had tears running down her pale cheeks collecting blood and turning into blood tears.  
"I'm sorry," Severus said his whole option about her life being one of luxury, changing. 


	3. Learning New Things

Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat- Is your name from the play Cats? As for her year, she is in her seventh year.  
  
Witchchild- I am looking for a beta reader, and hopefully this one does not have that many spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
Gryphwng- I will try to make my chapters longer. I agree with you on the first review being rude, but if one cannot take critiscm then one should be writing. All replies, whether flaming my story or encouraging me will help me. Some more than others. Thank you for the advice and I do plan on using it later. I promise when the first ten chapters I will have explained a lot about her. I hope you like what comes up next.  
  
Hawaiinpotter- I am glad you like this idea, and I hope you will continue to like it in the future.  
  
Lina- It is simple to pronounce Cry-ta. I am glad you have an open mind about me using a female version of Harry, even though you are mostly into Slash pairings of Harry.  
  
Me- Even though you did flame my story I will continue writing. Moreover, my character is not oh-so-perfect as you think. Yes, the name is weird, but it has a background that you will never be able to understand. It was not to be mystical, cool, and alluring to the male gender. It is just a name I decided to work with. I think you would pass out if you had lost as much blood as she. As for Severus helping her, that was just the thing I needed to do to start the story. Sorry if it offends you. Yes may God save you.  
  
This story is AU. The characters may in some places be OOC, but I will try to keep them mostly IC. Oh and I really need a beta to help me on this. Any one?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Lucius step forward," Voldemort commanded his second in command. Voldemort was standing in a ring of his loyal followers, who were each wearing the standard clothing that all the death eaters seemed to wear.  
Lucius stepped forward dreading what his 'master' wanted him to do this time to prove his loyalty to him, "Yes, master?"  
"To prove your loyalty to me, I want you to kill your wife, Narcissa, "Voldemort commanded.  
Kryta woke up in the hospital, a week after her potions professor had brought her there, by the latest vision caused by Voldemort. Thankfully, he had not used any of the unforgivables. She looked around finding her potions professor sitting in a chair near her bed, like she always found him when he was not working on his potions. He, in her opinion, seemed to assign the task of having some one near her at all times very important; he almost seemed like a guardian angel which would have been very funny to thin about later if the time ever came.  
Severus looked a little relaxed sitting there, reading the books and adding notes on the pages, she could have guessed it was potions considering that he didn't have a scowl on his face, in fact he seemed a little thoughtful, so it must have been potions.  
Feeling eyes on him Severus looked up and saw that Kryta was awake on the bed. He put the book up when she sat up on the bed, "Another vision?"  
"Yes, Voldemort wants Malfoy to kill his wife, Narcissa," Kryta said, rubbing her forehead which hurt a little bit even though there were no uses of any curses.  
Severus handed her a glass of water which she drank, then handed her two potions, which she did take and swallow, trusting him not to poison her this time around. Once she had swallowed both Severus went to locate the headmaster, who he found was about to come into the hospital wing to check up on Kryta, who had nearly died twice since she had gotten to Hogwarts.  
"Potter has had another vision," Severus said.  
"And what did he show you?" Albus asked sitting down in the chair that Severus had recently vacated.  
"Voldemort wants Malfoy to kill Narcissa," Kryta said, "The elder Malfoy. Voldemort wants him to prove his loyalty by killing his wife."  
"That is a bit harsh don't you think," Albus said scratching his beard.  
"That's Volde-locks for you, sir," Kryta said.  
Both of the professors looked at her then she explained the joke about a muggle children's storybook about a girl named Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Albus chuckled at the telling of the story which Kryta had proceeded to tell to explain in and made the story Voldelocks and the Three Aurors. Severus had a smirk on his face because of how stupid the whole concept sounded.  
"When did you think of that?" Albus asked, stifling his laughter.  
"Bored in one of the classes," Kryta said trying to stop her hand from twitching, "Over the summer I developed that," she added seeing them watch her hand.  
"Why?" Albus asked.  
"I guess because I couldn't draw," Kryta said.  
Dumbledore produced a piece of parchment and took the quill that Severus had and handed both objects to Kryta who looked at Severus before taking the quill and quickly drew both of them in about ten minutes. Before handing the parchment to Dumbledore and the quill back to Severus who took the quill and put it up.  
"Amazing," Albus said, looking between the picture of Severus and the real one not finding any difference between the two expect that one was on the parchment and the other was real.  
"Hard to believe you managed to capture that twinkle, Potter," Severus sneered looking at the Albus on parchment.  
"And your sneer," Kryta said, hiding a smirk.  
"Can you do more?" Albus asked, "I have been wanting for some time to get pictures of all the members of the staff."  
"All the staff?" Kryta asked, "And how many?"  
"Yes, all the staff, and one of all of us at the teachers table, one of each teaching, one with the heads of the house with the house symbol and some several of the teachers," Albus said.  
"I can do the one of the teachers at the feast," Kryta said thinking of when would be a good time to do the others that Albus wanted her to draw for him, " The others, I guess, on my free time."  
"Severus will you like to go first?" Albus asked.  
"Very well," Severus said wanting to get it done and over with.  
"I need to get into my trunk to get my drawing things," Kryta said.  
"Just summon what you need, Potter," Severus sneered.  
"I can't do magic over the summer Professor," Kryta shot back.  
Albus summoned her trunk for her and she pulled out all the things she would need, shocking both Albus and Severus at how professional the things she was pulling out were. When she took out a sketchbook she put back the other one she had grabbed out.  
"May I take a look?" Albus asked, motioning to the sketchbook that was being returned to the trunk.  
Kryta looked about to say no at first but then wordlessly handed over the sketchbook. At first Albus saw were some of her friends looking like they had not noticed Kryta drawing them because Ron and Hermione were fighting with one another. There were several of the quidditch players, of all teams, and some during the game. The next one was of Severus, who was standing behind a cauldron making a potion which he showed Severus who looked a little shocked that she had captured him making a potion so well.  
Albus turned to the next one, with Severus looking out of the corner of his eye, it scared both men at what she had drawn. It was Kryta, but she was not looking like she was in the best of heath. She looked nothing but skin and bones, sitting in what peered to be a pool of her own blood. She was looking up almost looking like she was looking at the people who were looking at the picture with tears in her eyes, and trails of tears down her face mixing with the blood on her neck. There was a stake in the pool of blood which had a chain bound to it which led to a collar that was around Kryta's throat. They could tell that the collar was turned wrongly because she was bleeding from around her neck, so it was a spiked collar. Her wrists were cut open and there were dozens of open wounds on her body. She was covered in what appeared to be clothes, which were ill fitting, and had holes all in them.  
When they looked at her, after they were almost over the shock of seeing Kryta look like that, she simply shrugged, and continued working on the picture. It was one of Severus-the head of the house picture.  
"Why did you draw yourself like this, Kryta?" Albus asked, looking down at Kryta who was sketching Severus in great detail.  
"Because that is what I see when I look in the mirror. I see not what most of everyone in the wizarding world sees- the Girl-Who-Lived. I see a broken girl, who is dying slowly begging for any help to either end her misery or to help her. A broken girl who was worked harder than a house-elf by her own blood relatives; someone who will only live long enough to be killed by the Dark Lord or one of his servants or my blood relatives," Kryta said, having finished her sketch of Severus. He was standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest turned a little towards the left of the page with a sneer of his face. She then began to work on the area where the Severus in the picture was turned too.  
"And what do you see when you see me?" Severus asked, wondering if her thoughts of him were as morbid as the thoughts she thought of herself. He motioned for the headmaster to leave so he could talk to Kryta alone. He was not surprised when the Headmaster did as he asked.  
"A savior, who has risked his life countless times for even the tiniest bit of information he could get from the Dark Lord, which could be used. I also see my savior, who's voice would come into my head at the worst of times making me come out of things I would not have come out of alive. And the one who gave me a truth potion with the pepper up potion earlier," Kryta smirked making the form on the picture next to Severus take form and turn into the symbol of Slytherin a serpent-the king of serpents.  
At first a shocked look came on Severus' face before a slight smirk then his face when back to a neutral look.  
"How on earth can you do that?" Kryta asked.  
"Do what, Potter?" Severus asked.  
"Control the emotions on your face like that!"  
"Because control my facial expressions has kept me alive."  
Kryta nodded then went back to working on the picture finally finishing the serpent, before moving over to the other side of Severus and drawing a cauldron which was boiling.  
"Would you like to see what it looks like so far?" Kryta asked.  
Severus took the sketchbook not surprised this time about how good the picture actually looked and how talented she was.  
"The sneer is classified as Slytherin's are better than Gryffindors," Kryta explained.  
"What is this going to be?" Severus asked, pointing to an outline behind him.  
"Since you are the head of the house of Slytherins I was going to put the Chamber of Secrets behind you to add to the dark effect. If that is okay," Kryta said, pointing to various spots on the page, "Salazar's head will be here, followed Tom Riddle's here, the chamber figures of snakes on either side like guardians."  
"It is acceptable," Severus said, "I would like a copy once you are finished with this Potter."  
"Yes professor."  
"Severus Snape, can you not see that Miss Potter needs her rest?" Madame Pomfrey said angrily, seeing her patient sitting up in bed and talking instead of sleeping, like she would have preferred.  
"Madame Pomfrey I have been in here for over three weeks," Kryta exclaimed, "I needed something to do to keep be sane, besides Professor Dumbledore asked me to draw Professor Snape. And I one hand I am leaving the hospital wing tomorrow."  
"I almost forgot something," Albus said coming back in the hospital wing, "Kryta you will be staying with Professor Snape."  
"Professor Snape, sir?" Kryta asked, shocked he would put her with her potions professor.  
"Headmaster, need I remind you that I am returning home tomorrow," Severus said, clearly not liking the latest idea the headmaster thought up.  
"Kryta needs somewhere to stay until school starts, besides we are rewarding the wards around the school so she can't stay here. I will be to busy with the warding to care for her. Your house-elves have been complaining about not having anyone else there to help, so I am sure they will not mind keeping an eye out for her, "Albus said, " And you can use this time to tutor her in potions. It will give her time to finish her drawing."  
"Very well, headmaster," Severus said knowing he could argue no points with the headmaster at that point in time.  
"Kryta do you have any objections to this?" Albus asked.  
"Any place is better than my uncles," Kryta said, knowing that however much her potions professor hated her he would make sure or at least his elves would make sure that she had eaten something.  
"I will have the house-elves come and get all of your things," Severus said.  
"Anything I should know about-places I am allowed to go and places not allowed to go," Kryta said, seeing the headmaster leave the room along with the nurse.  
"My wing in the manor is off limits to you," Severus said.  
"Am I allowed outside?" Kryta asked a little hopeful.  
"Yes, now let Pomfrey check you over so we cane begin to pack," Severus said seeing the nurse come back in to do a check up.  
Pomfrey checked Kryta over then gave strik instructions for her to take a numbing potion if she should feel any sort of pain. Once that was finished she let with Kryta leave with Severus.  
"Dumbledore said it would be the best if I tutor you in potions. I for once agree with him that you will need extra tutoring in potions," Severus said.  
"I would like the tutoring and will be willing to pay for it," Kryta said.  
"If you do well in potions next year I will consider that payment enough," Severus said leading her to his private quarters in Hogwarts.  
"Professor," Kryta began.  
"What is it now, Potter?"  
`"What are we going to do when your master stops by or one of his followers?"  
Severus groaned not remembering that Voldemort had the tendency to drop by on his followers at their homes, "Remind me to give Gryffindor five points when school starts," Severus said, "As for your answer how well can you lie?"  
"I can lie very well when the time calls for it."  
"If any of the followers or Voldemort do stop by tell them you are my apprentice from.."  
"Transkull School of the Dark Arts."  
"How on earth do you know about that school?"  
"It is a long story professor-a very long story."  
"Sum it up, Potter."  
"I met Vladamir, who is the former High Demon of Transkull house of demons, one day about three summers ago. He helped me and I helped him. We swapped stories about our schools, and he taught me everything about being a Demon. At the end of the summer when I had met him I saved his life, which is another long story which I cannot sum up because you would not be able to understand it without all the details, so I accidentally named myself leader f the house of demons. I tried to get Vlad to take lead of the demons but he still refuses."  
"Can you get the things you will need to help with your lie?"  
  
"I already got them, besides I am not really lying since I am the High Demon of Transkull."  
Severus stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and gave his password "King of Serpents."  
His chambers were a little bear but it suited her tactful professor. The walls were lined with selves holding numerous books; they were all either defense against the dark arts, potions, or the dark arts. The furniture in the room included two sofas facing each other, and two chairs. In between all was a table that was cleared. Off in one of the corners was a desk overflowing with parchment. There were three doors each on a different wall.  
"I want you to show me what you will be wearing during the time you will spend at my house, and I want you to begin to act like you will at my house," Severus said, "It needs to be as natural as you can make it."  
"There are three types of clothing Demons wear. One is battle clothing, common wear, or work wear. Work wear is muggle jeans and a shirt with an open robe over it. Battle and common wear I would need to show you because even if I tell you what to expect the shock will still be there," Kryta said.  
"Fine then, wear the common wear out first," Severus said, sitting down on one of the chairs, pointing to a door.  
The door lead to an almost completely empty room. It only held a single bed, and a desk with a chair. Kryta put her trunk on the bed and opened it pulling out the clothing items she had been given by Vlad, on the first day back at the Dursley's for her final summer there. Her common wear consisted of black baggy pants that clung to her hips. To make sure that they stayed on she put a black belt through the loops and latched it. Her top was a black tube top that showed off her body very nicely even though she had spent weeks in the hospital to get over her injuries. She pulled out an emerald green button up shirt over it, and black boots to complete her outfit. She took the robes, which she had taken off, folded them up, and put them into her trunk. Reaching back in she pulled out a box, which contained her jewelry. She put in the five earrings in each hole, three in the bottom and two up top. She looked down and pealed off the fake skin that hide her tattoos, which marked her as a Demon. She added a piece of fake skin to her lighting bolt scar that hid it nicely. She quickly braided her hair into a single braid knowing she would not have time to do it all in tiny braids before her potions professor came in. With a touch of muggle make up, she walked out into the living room area to face her professor.  
"This is common wear, I did not do the belly ring or my nails, which would have been black to match the outfit," Kryta said, placing her hands on her hips having an air of nonchalance.  
"That is common wear?" Severus asked. It looked more like what a muggle would wear to a concert in his opinion having heard stories about what muggles wear from Lucius who had participated in many muggle raids.  
"Yes, I'll go put on the battle wear now," Kryta said turning to go back into the room, "Oh and the battle wear is much worse than this Professor Snape."  
She shut the door and took off all her clothing expect for her earrings. Her hair was changed into a different style. A complex knot, which looked unintentional and intentional at the same time, emerald streaks, appeared in her hair. She took off her bra and put on a black mesh shirt with its sleeves cut off; the chest area of it was covered but nothing else. She slipped into a pair of skintight black leather pants, which still made that new leather noise. Kryta pulled out her five inch heel boots and put them on. She changed the make up to just a little emerald glitter around her eyes and put on a black trench coat that also had its arms cut off. Walking out the door she slipped on two upper arms bands and two wrist cuffs.  
Entering the room, she found that Severus was not alone. Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were seated on the couch further away from her and Severus' back was to her. Both Malfoys looked up when they caught sight of her out of the corner of their eyes. She sneered at both of them, acting like a true demon who thought all were below them. She walked into the room and sat down in a chair close to Severus who looked more than a little surprised to see her. Looking back over at the Malfoys, she got curious glances from Draco and she could not place the looks Lucius was giving her.  
"Back already?" Severus asked, snapping out of his staring.  
"My enemies were weaker than I had previously thought," Kryta said dismissing it with a graceful hand gesture, before looking pointedly at the Malfoys before looking back at Severus.  
"Lucius has come here with his son to discuss my tutoring Draco," Severus said motioning to the ones he was talking about as if Kryta did not know who was who.  
"It will be refreshing to have another person there," Kryta said smirking outwardly but wanting to bang her head against something when they would leave.  
"I did not catch your name," Draco said, clearly interested in Kryta.  
"You may call me Sepera," Kryta said.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sepera," Draco said, taking a glance at his father wondering why he was so silent.  
"Sepera is a student from Transkull," Severus said.  
"Why are you trying to be modest, I am the High Demon of Transkull," Kryta said crossing her legs sitting up straight.  
"Is it a hard school?" Draco asked.  
"Draco why don't you show Sepera around Hogwarts while your father and I talk," Severus said.  
Kryta got up when Draco looked at her asking her silently if she wanted to go. Draco grabbed his cloak and put it on before leading Kryta out of Severus' chambers. She glared at Severus before following her nemesis around Hogwarts answering questions about Transkull and its curriculum.  
"What is going on Lucius?" Severus asked once both Kryta and Draco had left.  
"Veela," Lucius said, before quickly leaving.  
He found Draco and Kryta ten minutes later near the entrance of Hogwarts. They briefly said goodbye which Kryta was thankful so she could go back down to Severus' quarters and get changed out of battle clothes which she would try to never wear again in front of either of the Malfoys.  
"What as up with Malfoy?" Kryta asked once she had changed back into a pair of muggle blue jeans dyed black and a shirt with the slogan "I'm out of bed what more do you want?"  
"Nothing which would concern you," Severus said.  
"So is he joining us?" Kryta asked, knowing that Severus knew the he stood for Draco.  
"On Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays."  
"Any more unexpected visits?"  
"Yes, it seems that there will be some more from time to time."  
"Oh, great." 


End file.
